


All I Want

by Kindassunshine



Category: Naruto
Genre: Hand Jobs, Incest, Kissing, M/M, Unconsciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 22:50:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3827911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindassunshine/pseuds/Kindassunshine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘I want to see him,’ Sasuke grunted thickly, like the words were sticky in his throat, ‘not to fight.’<br/>‘Not to fight,’ Obito repeated thoughtfully. In his experience if you didn’t want to fight, you wanted to fuck.  </p>
<p>Obito and Sasuke make a deal involving Itachi shortly before the beginning of Shippuden. Sasuke's feelings about his brother have intensified over the years and Obito has time to kill before his plans can be put into motion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Want

**Author's Note:**

> I'm up-to-date with the manga (as far as I know) and have seen the last movie (woop-woop! definitely can't get used to two-eyed Kakashi...) so don't get spoiled...
> 
> Controversial, but I think Obito's intangibility is my favourite ability in this series... though I do also enjoy Pain's push and pull thing and Madara's um... meteorite summoning, for pure showmanship :D
> 
> Timeline-wise... uh I don't think Sasuke met Obito until after Itachi died but what's a little canon divergence between friends?  
> Enjoy!

‘Sasuke.’  
‘Beat it.’  
‘Now that’s no way to speak to family.’  
‘My family is dead.’  
Behind the mask Obito rolled his eyes; this kid could cry him a river. Sasuke hadn’t paused, forcing him to run alongside if he wanted to talk.  
‘Sasuke wait.’ Sasuke increased his pace and Obito groaned stomping after him, black cloak flapping at his heels. ‘I may have something to interest you,’ Obito panted, he hated running.  
‘Nothing you have could interest me.’  
‘Not even...’ Obito stopped and tossing a scroll. Sasuke caught it one-handed, coming to a halt at a little distance from him, splitting the seal with his thumb nail and glancing down. His eyes gleamed. Obito smirked; too easy.  
‘What do you want to know?’ Sasuke asked softly, sharingan swirling across the scroll memorising. Obito shrugged; truthfully there was nothing much he wanted. It was boredom which had driven him here, and curiosity; he wanted to see how much leverage Itachi was going to give him.  
After all it was mostly waiting at the moment, sometimes killing, but mostly waiting. The solitude and the waiting was enough to drive anyone crazy; he even missed old Madara at times. Sasuke shifted sharingan now moving over him. Obito let him look half-amused; little Uchiha, you have no idea what you’re dealing with.  
‘What’s Orochimaru up to?’ he asked at last. Sasuke stiffened – not the question he’d expected Obito guessed and wondered what else he had tucked away in that pretty head.  
‘Collecting,’ Sasuke answered shortly, rolling the scroll and tucking it inside his jacket.  
‘Will he attack Itachi again?’ Obito questioned, watching for a reaction. Sasuke lifted his chin scowling and Obito had to stifle a laugh – he was a lot like his brother.  
‘He has me...’ Sasuke muttered, ‘why would he want him?’ Obito shrugged his shoulders.  
‘Insurance – you look at bit flaky, Sasuke,’ he smirked, ‘I hope you know what you’re doing.’ Sasuke gave him a hard look: ‘I am not your concern.’  
‘Orochimaru is looking for a tailed beast,’ Obito murmured, ignoring him.  
‘Yes,’ Sasuke agreed crossing his arms. Snapping out a hand Obito caught his chin, without missing a beat Sasuke swung his katana, sharingan swirling. Obito relaxed his grip letting the sharp edge sail through him with a metallic sigh. Sasuke bared his teeth glaring – he’d been thrown off balance by the slash, having expected some resistance from Obito’s torso.  
‘Fortunate it’s you he’s got, don’t you think?’ Obito snickered, tipping his head to the side, ‘once he’s slithered inside your skin the Nine-tails will run to him with open arms.’ Sasuke swung at him again and he laughed.  
‘I will kill him,’ Sasuke told him, grip shifting on the long sword as though he was aching to sink it into Obito’s gut.  
‘Which one?’ he asked amused.  
‘Does it matter?’ Sasuke muttered sheathing the katana though his were eyes still burning red.  
‘Perhaps you have more reasons to kill Orochimaru,’ Obito sneered, ‘I can’t imagine what he’s been doing to you.’  
‘He will make me strong,’ Sasuke growled but held himself in check this time. Obito’s mouth twitched, wondering how far he could push it.  
‘Ah is that how it is, Sasuke?’ he said idly, ‘you must be more compliant than your brother.’  
Sasuke began running again. Obito groaned and gave chase.  
‘You can’t think of a better way to get what you want?’ Obito asked with interest as he trotted alongside Sasuke, who remained in stony silence.  
‘I am not your concern,’ Sasuke growled again, stopping and turning for a glare at Obito. They’d reached the protective barrier surrounding the hideout. Obito glanced around them, briefly checking for sentries. There was no one in sight, he sighed despairingly – Orochimaru was such an amateur, had he really killed the Third?  
‘The Nine-tails is my concern,’ Obito told him. Sasuke glowered at the obvious change in topic.  
‘You want bait,’ he spat coldly. Obito smiled; the kid had better ideas that he did.  
‘Depends what it costs me,’ Obito chuckled and Sasuke’s glare seemed to lose a little of its intensity.  
‘I want to see him,’ Sasuke told him stiffly. Obito felt a tingle in his chest; silver-white hair streaked across the surface his mind. He strangled the thought ruthlessly, reminding himself if ever saw that bastard again he’d stick a hand through his chest.  
‘So easy to please...’ Obito murmured curiously; Sasuke wasn’t stupid and neither was he.  
‘Not to fight,’ Sasuke grunted thickly, like the words were sticky in his throat.  
‘Not to fight,’ Obito repeated thoughtfully. In his experience if you didn’t want to fight, you wanted to fuck.  
‘For that – I won’t kill the Nine-tails next time I meet him.’ With that Sasuke gave him a final glare and stalked away. Obito snorted eyes on the crest between his shoulders. 

Obito sat up turning to Sasuke, where he was lent glowering in the shadows.  
‘Told you I was fast,’ Obito chuckled sitting back on his heels. Sasuke pushed lazily off the wall.  
‘Are you sure it’s done?’ he muttered. Obito didn’t bother to reply but flicked a swirling eye up. Sasuke flinched, eyes reddening. Obito smirked watching him blink painfully; his still developing sharingan was so sensitive.  
A rough sigh and Obito glanced down. Itachi lay limply on the pallet beside him, sleeping deeply blackish hair all over his face. Obito ran gloved fingers over the fluttering pulse gently, listening to the slight unevenness of each breath. It wouldn’t be much longer now; he’d better start making preparations – a pair of sharingan was not a thing to waste.  
‘What is he seeing?’ Sasuke murmured as he moved closer. Obito shrugged watching Sasuke as knelt slowly by his brother’s feet. He restrained the urge to sigh – it was going to be a long night.  
‘Are you going to undress?’ he asked cheerfully, flopping beside Itachi and propping himself up on an elbow. Although, honestly, even in a genjutsu he wasn’t sure Itachi’s wrecked body could take it.  
‘No,’ Sasuke grunted, eyes running up over his brother. Obito chuckled and the single candle that lit the room guttered.  
They were underground, an ancient Akatsuki hideout he’d suggested Itachi and Kisame stop at for the night. It was a hideout in the purest sense, comprising an open plan suite of chilly earthen rooms and little else – uncomfortable but almost impenetrable. He’d brought Sasuke blindfolded and allowed Kisame to strip him of his weapons before entering inside.  
He picked at the embroidered cloud on Itachi’s chest absently. He could hear heavy footsteps at a distance and Sasuke shifted slightly like he’d heard them too. Obito glared into the darkness behind Sasuke’s head, irritated. Kisame was restless, what had been obvious for quite some time had finally seemed to dawn on him – Itachi wasn’t getting better. He tugged Itachi’s cloak open a little, exposing a pale throat and jutting collar bones.  
Obito had seen burn-outs before, not uncommon even amongst the Uchiha. It was how he’d expected Kakashi to end up – chewed up and spat out in the line of duty, dead before he was twenty. Sasuke had crept closer, kneeling across from where Obito was sprawled, hand tentative on his brother’s chest. Obito watched as he brushed dark hair back then traced his fingertips over Itachi’s lips and chin, before gently lowering his mouth. The kiss lasted for several long moments. Sasuke pulled back, eyes skittering over Obito. He smirked, wondering if Sasuke wanted him to leave, too bad he didn’t mind being a third wheel.  
‘Careful,’ he murmured. Sasuke glared but avoided the flicking eyelids, shifting forwards again to press his lips to the centre of Itachi’s forehead.  
‘He’s hot,’ Sasuke muttered, making Obito cackle behind his mask. Itachi’s eyes flickered and Obito slipped his hand under Sasuke’s lips, adjusting the genjutsu to keep him unconscious.  
‘Don’t worry about it, he’s fighting the jutsu that’s all,’ Obito lied smoothly. Sasuke had sat up, black eyes fixed on pale skin just visible above his glove. Obito wriggled his fingers withdrawing his hand.  
‘Are you really Uchiha?’ Sasuke asked looking down at him and Itachi. They must really look like a matching pair; dark haired and pale, side by side, dressed in identical Akatsuki cloaks and sandals. Obito smirked, lifting up the mask just enough to show the undamaged side of his chin, mouth and nose. Sasuke frowned, posture stiffening slightly, and Obito knew he’d unnerved him.  
‘Do you want to lay down?’ he asked, pushing himself to sit up. They needed to hurry up – keeping Itachi in a genjutsu for any length of time was difficult and he’d lost control once already. Sasuke tensed, sitting back a little. Obito tipped his head to the side, hands on his knees.  
‘Come here,’ he muttered patting his thighs; he was the adult after all. Sasuke scowled but Obito waited. After a moment Sasuke seemed to reconsider and shifted to his feet, walking around the sleeping man. He knelt in the space between them, facing Itachi, as Obito moved back.  
Obito sat on heels, letting Sasuke settle his back against his chest. He was a good fit he had to admit; warm and loosely dressed, belly rising and falling like a nervous animal. Obito held him still a moment, hands on his hips. Then he unknotted the thick belt and slid his gloved hands lower. Sasuke arched back into him, huffing out a breath.  
Obito squeezed his erection firmly; he’d never been squeamish and time was limited. He rubbed his palm over sensitive skin, perhaps more roughly than he should, but Sasuke’s fingers were digging into his thighs panting. Obito lent his chin on the other’s shoulder, running his eyes over Itachi’s sprawled form. His face still held a little Uchiha fierceness but even in the low light it was clear he was fading fast. Sasuke gasped breathlessly.  
The thought of Kakashi came to him out of nowhere. He clenched his teeth. Kakashi who knew everything, who’d taught Sasuke’s how to hold a handful of lightening. Obito’s hand closed over Sasuke’s, fist clenching around the other’s crushing small bones. Sasuke jerked his hips with a sharp sound between pleasure and pain.  
In that moment Itachi’s dark eyes flicked open, looking glazed and unfocused towards the ceiling. Obito swore pushing the still trembling Sasuke behind him with a barked order to sort himself out.  
‘Madara?’ Itachi slurred, squinting up at him.  
‘Ah, so it is,’ he said lightly leaning over him; he could still hear Sasuke shuffling at his back.  
‘Where’s Kisame?’ Itachi mumbled, moving as though he would sit up but then seeming to think better of it.  
‘Keeping himself occupied,’ Obito shrugged, half glancing behind him. The youngest Uchiha was nowhere in sight. Itachi frowned, digging his elbows into the thin mattress beneath him to push himself up. Obito helped him to sitting, back pressed against the cool wall. Itachi seemed to have come round completely and was now peering at him with shrewd interest.  
‘Do we have a mission?’ Itachi murmured, twisting the ring on his hand.  
‘Hm, I think I just wanted to see your face,’ Obito smirked, standing and brushing down his cloak. Itachi gave him a look – it was a pretty look but not a friendly one. Obito chuckled; ‘perhaps there is something you can do for me, Itachi.’ The seated man looked away with a snort of disgust. Obito heard a quiet noise behind him. Itachi glanced over Obito’s shoulder but he waved him off; ‘I’ll check – it’s probably your partner.’  
He disappeared into the dark, catching a rigid Sasuke and dragging him as quietly as possible out of the hideout. Kisame followed them but Obito sent him back, taking charge of Sasuke’s katana.  
‘Make him eat something,’ Obito growled, ‘he looks like a corpse.’  
‘I’m not his mother,’ Kisame grumbled, folding thick arms. Obito eyed him unintimidated.  
‘Do as I ask,’ he sighed, ‘he’s your partner, Kisame. Keep him alive for me, huh?’ Kisame’s body language softened at these words and with a glance at Sasuke he stalked back inside. Obito watched him go.  
That was the problem with Kisame, under all the S-rank attitude, he could still care about people and he cared about Itachi. Obito curled his lip; fucking idiot, everyone either died or betrayed you or sometimes they did both. He turned his attention to Sasuke, handing over the katana.  
‘Itachi will be gone by tomorrow,’ he explained and Sasuke nodded.  
‘I can’t beat him yet,’ he murmured looking down at the sword in his hand.  
‘Well at least you’ll have fond memories in the meantime,’ Obito snorted.  
‘Madara’s dead,’ Sasuke said unexpectedly, eyes moving over the mask, ‘it’s in the records at the shrine. He summoned the Nine-tails but the first Hokage killed him.’ Obito lifted his chin a little taken aback then he smirked; he never been called a liar before.  
‘Do I look dead, Sasuke?’ Sasuke tipped his head to the side, apparently thinking.  
‘Even if Madara were alive he’d be old,’ Sasuke frowned, ‘older than you are.’ Obito chuckled spreading his hands: ‘what can I say? I’ve led a virtuous life.’  
‘And if you’re not Madara,’ Sasuke continued as though he hadn’t heard him speak, ‘you must be someone else.’ Obito sighed, suddenly exhausted by the conversation. He activated Kamui feeling himself become weightless.  
‘Ah that’s where you’re wrong Sasuke,’ he murmured before disappearing completely into the darkness, ‘if I’m not Madara I’m no one at all.’


End file.
